Ant-Man
Scott Edward Harris Lang jest byłym zawodowym przestępcą przekonanym przez prezesa firmy Pym Technologies Hanka Pyma, aby przybrał tożsamość Ant-Mana. Jako Ant-Man, Lang walczył z Darrenem Crossem, pracownikiem Pyma, który popadł w obsesję na punkcie cząsteczek Pyma i zamierzał sprzedać tę technologię organizacjom terrorystycznym, takim jak HYDRA, czy Dziesięć Pierścieni. Po tym, jak jego córka, Cassie Lang, została wzięta na zakładnika przez Crossa, Lang był w stanie wysłać zarówno siebie, jak i jego do Wymiaru Kwantowego, gdzie ujrzał żonę Pyma, Janet van Dyne, po czym bezpiecznie wrócił. Cross najprawdopodobniej zginął. Następnie Lang nawiązał romantyczną relację z córką Pyma, Hope van Dyne. Podczas wojny bohaterów Avengers, Ant-Man walczył u boku Kapitana Ameryki po zostaniu zwerbowanym przez Falcona, którego zdążył już poznać przed pokonaniem Crossa. Dano mu szansę wycofania się, jako że ich czyny byłyby sprzeczne z prawem, ale sam domówił, że bycie poszukiwanym nie jest dla niego niczym nowym. Lang został następnie uwięziony w Raft po starciu Avengers, po czym został uwolniony przez Kapitana Amerykę. Razem z Hawkeye'em wrócili do normalnego życia idąc na ugodę z Thaddeusem Rossem z Narodów Zjednoczonych, co równało się z aresztem domowym. Dwa lata po starciu Avengers, Lang pozostawał w areszcie domowym, spędzając dużo czasu na zabawach z córką i uczeniu się magicznych sztuczek. Pewnego dnia pod koniec jego wyroku, Lang otrzymał sen od Janet van Dyne, w którym ujrzał młodą Hope. Lang poinformował Pyma i Hope, którzy musieli uciekać z powodu Protokołów Sokovii. Hope, teraz po przyjęciu miana Osy, wydostała Langa z jego domu z powodzeniem unikając wykrycia przez policję i zabrała go do przenośnego laboratorium jej ojca. W laboratorium Pyma, dowiedzieli się, że Lang był kwantowo połączony z Janet, oraz że mieli ograniczoną ilość czasu na odzyskanie jej z Wymiaru Kwantowego. Ava Starr oraz Bill Foster, były kolega Pyma, chcieli ukraść laboratorium i wykorzystać energię Janet do uleczenia Avy z jej niematerialności i bólu. Sonny Burch, biznesmen-przestępca także szukał laboratorium z powodu jego zaawansowanych technologii. Razem Lang i Hope byli w stanie utrzymać ich na dystans, podczas gdy Pym samemu udał się do Wymiaru Kwantowego i z powodzeniem uratował swoją żonę. Po jej powrocie, Janet była w stanie wyleczyć Avę. Lang odsiedział wyrok do końca i nie był już więcej w areszcie. Niedługo potem, Lang przyjechał vanem Luisa na dach z przenośnym portalem do Wymiaru Kwantowego, aby rodzina Pyma mogła pozyskać substancję do uzdrowienia Avy. Kiedy był w Wymiarze Kwantowym, Thanos zdołał zyskać wszystkie sześć Kamieni Nieskończoności od Avengersów i Strażników Galaktyki, tym samym wymazując połowę życia we wszechświecie. W trakcie odliczania do jego powrotu, wszyscy Pymowie zmienili się w pył, zostawiając Langa samego w Wymiarze Kwantowym, chociaż świat wierzył, że Lang stał się kolejną z ofiar Decymacji. Pięć lat później, Lang został uwolniony z Wymiaru Kwantowego, po tym jak szczur przypadkowo uaktywnił portal w skonfiskowanym vanie. Będąc w pułapce 5 godzin, Lang wkrótce odkrył, że w rzeczywistym świecie minęło całe pięć lat. Odszukał Kapitana Amerykę i pozostałych przy życiu Avengersów, aby zasugerować użycie Wymiaru Kwantowego, aby cofnąć się w czasie i odczynić Decymację. Kiedy Tony Stark dowiedział się jak bezpiecznie podróżować w czasie, Ant-Man u boku innych Avengersów wyruszył dokonać kilku skoków w czasie, aby odzyskać Kamienie Nieskończoności w przeszłości. Potem walczył z pozostałymi Avengersami i ich sojusznikami przeciwko Thanosowi w finałowej bitwie. Kiedy już Thanos i jego siły zostały wymazane przez poświęcenie Iron Mana, Lang ponownie zjednoczył się ze swoją córką i Hope. Biografia Wczesne życie Założenie rodziny Scott Lang zdał magisterkę w inżynierii elektrycznej. Ze swoimi umiejętnościami, często okradał przestępców i wszystko oddawał ludziom, których okradli tamci. Lang poślubił kobietę imieniem Maggie na jakiś czas przed rokiem 2008. Maggie mocno wspierała Langa, lecz nie podobały się jej rabunki, nawet te od przestępców. Później zostali rodzicami córki, którą nazwali Cassandra "Cassie" Lang. Chcąc wspomóc swoją rodzinę, Lang obiecał swojej żonie, że przestanie kraść po narodzinach Cassie. Praca w VistaCorp Lang odkrył, że firma Vistacorp zdzierała pieniądze ze swoich klientów. Z początku myślał, że to zwykły błąd w kodowaniu i poprawił go. Wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że firma specjalnie robiła to swoim klientom dla zysku finansowego, kiedy Geoff Zorick kazał Langowi cofnąć zmiany i zwolnił go. Rozzłoszczony kradzieżą VistaCorp, Lang włamał się do siedziby głównej Vistacorp, aby zhakować ich systemy i oddać pieniądze klientom Vistacorp. Następnie włamał się do rezydencji Geoffa Zoricka i ukradł kilka przedmiotów, po czym go poniosło i wjechał samochodem Zoricka do basenu w jego rezydencji. Wyrok więzienia i rozwód Lang został aresztowany i dostał trzyletni wyrok w więzieniu w San Quentin. Po jego uwięzieniu Langowie rozwiedli się, a Maggie ostatecznie zaręczyła się z Jimem Paxtonem. Lang zaprzyjaźnił się ze swoim kolegą z celi, Luisem, który został wypuszczony rok przed upływem wyroku Langa. Podczas swojego pobytu w więzieniu, Lang poprzysiągł sobie, że nie wmiesza się znowu w przestępcze życie i skupi swoją uwagę na pomocy w wychowaniu Cassie. Stronniczy wywiad Dzień przed wyjściem z więzienia w San Quentin, Christine Everhart przeprowadziła wywiad z Langiem dla WHiH World News. Rozmawiali o powodach jego napadu na Vistacorp; aczkolwiek Lang czuł, że stacja telewizyjna nie była sprawiedliwa, z powodu tego, że firma Vistacorp była jedną z ich finansowych zwolenników. Jego złość na pozornie ustawioną stację telewizyjną sprawiła, że uderzył ręką w stół z frustracji, spowodowała, że został sparaliżowany przez policyjnego strażnika. Wyjście z San Quentin Szukanie pracy 17 lipca 2015 roku Lang został zwolniony za dobre sprawowanie w trakcie jego pobytu w więzieniu stanowym San Quentin. Zanim został uniewinniony, Lang przebył tradycyjny rytuał pożegnalny, w którym miał walczyć ze współwięźniem, zwanym Pączuś. Lang pozwolił, aby Pączuś uderzył go mocno w szczękę i z powodzeniem ustał na nogach, po czym odwzajemnił się uderzając kolegę w brzuch, na co Pączuś nie zareagował. Następnie Lang spróbował odwrócić uwagę Pączusia i uderzył go, wciąż nie będąc w stanie go powalić, po czym objęli się z innymi więźniami. Po pożegnaniach, Lang został w końcu odeskortowany z więzienia, po tym jak obrabował Vistacorp, i pozwolono mu nareszcie otrzymać wolność. Po zostaniu odprowadzonym przez dwóch uzbrojonych strażników, po Langa podjechał Luis. Dwójka szczęśliwie się objęła, po czym Luis zapytał skąd Lang miał rozcięcie koło oka. Lang wyjaśnił, że to robota Pączusia, a Luis przypomniał sobie jak sam dostał bliznę po pożegnalnym ciosie od Pączusia, chwaląc się, że była to jedyna osoba, która mogła go znokautować jednym ciosem, po czym dwójka wsiadła do vana i odjechała. Podczas jazdy do San Francisco Lang podziękował Luisowi za przejechanie po niego takiej drogi, po czym spytał go o jego związek z dziewczyną, dowiadując się, że go zostawiła. Następnie Luis poinformował Langa, że wiele rzeczy w jego życiu się posypało, matka Luisa zmarła, a jego ojciec został deportowany, jeszcze kiedy Lang siedział w więzieniu, jednak Luis wciąż patrzył na pozytywne strony; przynajmniej otrzymał vana jego rodziców, który Lang określił jako bardzo ładny, co bardzo ucieszyło Luisa, i kontynuowali drogę do miasta, aby zacząć od nowa życie Langa. W drodze do Hotelu Milgrom, gdzie Lang otrzymał kanapę, na której mógł spać przez następne parę tygodni po wyjściu z więzienia, z powrotem w realnym świecie, Luis poinformował Langa o miejscu, które można zrabować, twierdząc, że zwerbował paru wysoko uzdolnionych ludzi, którzy mogliby im pomóc. Aczkolwiek, Lang od razu odrzucił propozycję i stwierdził, że nie może znów trafić do więzienia, gdyż ma córkę, na której miał się teraz skupiać. Lang nadal był przekonany, że jest w stanie znaleźć pracę, gdyż nadal zdał na magistra elektroniki, jednak Luis ostrzegł go, że recydywom ciężko znajdować zatrudnienie, chociaż Lang przekonywał, że da radę. Lang zdobył posadę w Słodkiej Dziurce, uchodząc za Jacka; pomimo jego tytułu w elektronice, jego przestępcza przeszłość zapobiegała byciu zatrudnionym, gdyż potencjalni pracodawcy mogliby myśleć, że wróci do przestępczego życia, a więc załatwienie sobie przydomku było najlepszym wyjściem. Pewnego dnia na klienta trafił mu się tępy nastolatek, który ciągle prosił o lody, których nie sprzedawano w sklepie. Mimo wszystkich uprzejmych uwag, że klient musiał się znaleźć w złym sklepie, Dale, jego menadżer, wezwał go do siebie, więc Lang poprosił swojego współpracownika o zajęcie się tępakiem pod jego nieobecność. W biurze Dale'a Lang dowiedział się, że pracownicy Baskin-Robbins dowiedzieli się o jego przeszłości jako dobrze znany przestępca, który obrabował Geoffa Zoricka i zwrócił wszystkie pieniądze byłym klientom, za co został wysłany do więzienia stanowego San Quentin. Choć był on fanem jego działań przeciw skorumpowanej firmie Vistacorp, Dale zwolnił Langa za jego kryminalną przeszłość. Chociaż Dale pozwolił Langowi wziąć sobie darmowe lody na drogę i pomimo, że postawa Dale'a na sytuację mocno go zasmuciła, Lang wziął sobie te lody, po czym wrócił do domu. Po przybyciu do swojej rezydencji, Lang wyjaśnił, jak właśnie został wyrzucony, po czym Luis przedstawił mu Kurta i Dave'a, których zgarnął mając nadzieję, że Lang zgodzi się pomóc w planowanym przez niego przekręcie. Luis z ekscytacją wyjaśnił, że Kurt właśnie wyszedł z więzienia w Folsom i wszedł w szczegóły kryminalnej kariery Langa. Ten szybko zdał sobie sprawę, co się dzieje i znów upierał się, że nie wróci do kradzieży, gdyż chciał wspomóc córkę, mimo tego, że Luis nalegał, że docelowy miliarder miał być idealną ofiarą. Lang jednak nadal odmówił. Nieprzyjemny powrót do rodziny Jeszcze tego samego dnia odbywała się impreza urodzinowa Cassie Lang w domu Jima Paxtona. Choć nie był tam zaproszony, Lang przyszedł pod dom Paxtona. Cassie była uradowana, że go widzi i mocno uściskała ojca; zdołał dać Cassie prezent, pomimo oschłego traktowania od Paxtona. Ignorując komentarze Paxtona o tym, że nie jest zaproszony na przyjęcie, Lang wręczył jej prezent jakim był brzydki, zabawkowy królik, którego od razu pokochała. Następnie Cassie poszła poinformować matkę o nagłym przyjściu Langa, co mocno go przeraziło, gdyż musiał zostać sam z Paxtonem, który zganił go za nie płacenie alimentów. Kiedy przyszła jego była żona Maggie poprosiła Langa o rozmowę na zewnątrz. Tam omówili, co Lang musi zrobić, zanim będzie mógł znowu odwiedzić Cassie, a Lang upierał się, że miał pracę i że nie wraca do przestępczego życia, po czym Maggie kazała mu opuścić ich dom i wrócić, kiedy już znajdzie sobie pracę i w końcu będzie mógł spłacić zaległa alimenty. Lang popadł w depresję przez ten obrót zdarzeń, gdyż zanim zaoszczędzi wystarczająco pieniędzy, aby spłacić alimenty swojej byłej żonie, straci kolejna dwa lata z życia Cassie. To sprawiło, że wysłychał propozycji Luisa odnośnie przestępstwa, aby szybko zarobić. Okazało się, że celem jest sejf należący do emeryta, którego pieniądze są ubezpieczone, więc nikomu to tak naprawdę nie zaszkodzi, co jest idealnym celem dla dylematów moralnych Langa. Teraz, kiedy Lang oficjalnie się przyłączył, szybko zaczęli planować z Kurtem i Dave'em, przy czym Lang przejął dowodzenie. Włamanie do rezydencji Pyma Z pomocą nowej ekipy bandziorów, Lang był w stanie z łatwością włamać się do rezydencji Pyma, podczas gdy Luis pozostał w okolicy, oferując wsparcie ze swojego vana. Lang jednak wkótce został spowolniony, kiedy odkrył, że drzwi do piwnicy mają skaner odcisków palców, na który się nie przygotował. Zamiast się poddać, Lang odtworzył odcisk palca z wykorzystaniem pierścienia, taśmy, kleju i ognia z kuchenki, otwierając drzwi i schodząc na dół. Lang znalazł kryptę zbudowaną z tego samego materiału, co Titanic, przez co Kurt i Dave nawiązali krótką konwersację o filmie Titanic z 1997 roku. Nie myśląc zbyt wiele, Lang natychmiast stworzył odczynnik zamrażający i rozlał go na drzwi, wyjaśniając zdziwionym kumplom, że "lód się rozszerza, metal nie"; w kilka minut lód rozsadził zamek. Lang w tym czasie rozłożył koc, aby złapać wystrzeliwujące gwoździe i materac, aby zmniejszyć upadek drzwi i tym samym pozbyć się niechcianych głośnych dźwięków, które mogłyby zaalarmować sąsiadów. Kiedy tylko drzwi się otworzyły, Lang natychmiast zeskanował pokój w poszukiwaniu pieniędzy lub czegoś cennego, znajdując tylko kilka wiszących schematów, trochę kolorowej cieczy oraz kombinezon z kaskiem, które wyglądały jak strój motocyklowy, po czym poinformował Luisa i pozostałą dwójkę o porażce w znalezieniu czegoś, co z pewnością byłoby coś warte. Rozczarowany, że cała ochrona była tylko dla starego stroju, Lang postanowił i tak go wziąć za kłopot; prawdopodobnie chciał go potem sprzedać i zyskać coś z wyprawy. Hank Pym jednak, ku niewiedzy Langa, obserwował wszystko, co robił kamerą doczepioną do pleców mrówki. Próby skafandra Następnego dnia z powrotem w Hotelu Milgrom, Lang przebywał samemu w mieszkaniu i przeglądał się w lustrze, zastanawiając się co zrobić dalej. Postanawiając przyjrzeć się temu co ukradł, Lang zbadał cząsteczki Pyma, nieświadom ich mocy, po czym obejrzał się skafandrowi Ant-Mana i jego hełmowi, wciąż myśląc, że jest to kostium motocyklowy. Widząc, że kombinezon jest w miarę jego rozmiaru, Lang sprawdził go i go założył, stając w wannie, żeby lepiej się sobie przyjrzeć i zaczął się podziwiać w lustrze. Spoglądając na wystrój skafandra, Lang zobaczył przyciski na obu rękawiczkach i zaczął je badać. Podczas gdy nic się nie stało po wciśnięciu tego na lewej rękawiczce, wcisnął ten po prawej i natychmiast zmniejszył się do malutkich rozmiarów, przez co nawet odpływ w wannie wydawał się większy od niego. Od razu spadł z dużej wysokości na dno wanny, przerażony przez jego nową perspektywę, kiedy próbował zorientować się, co się właściwie stało i jak było to możliwe. Podczas gdy Lang nadal trwał w panice, Hank Pym wykorzystał tą szansę, aby przez kombinezon skomunikować się z Langiem, drwiąc sobie z jego zmieszania zaistniałą sytuacją i wyjaśniając, że będzie to próba ognia. W trakcie ich konwersacji, przyszedł Luis i wszedł do wanny się wykąpać, co spowodowało, że Lang musiał uciekać bojąc się o swoje życie, kiedy Luis odkręcił kurek, zalewając wannę. Woda dogoniła Langa, który został wyrzucony z wanny i zaraz potem wypadł przez dziurę w podłodze do mieszkania poniżej. Tam wylądował na włączonym adapterze, więc musiał trzymać się płyty, która kręciła się w niekontrolowany sposób. Lang nadal był rzucany po pomieszczeniu bez zauważenia z powodu jego niewielkiego rozmiaru, cierpiąc od wylądowania w odkurzaczu i ataku szczura. Kiedy Lang desperacko uciekał przed gryzoniem, wpadł na pułapkę na myszy, która wyrzuciła go wysoko w powietrze i dalej przez okno, gdzie spadł na ulicę i wylądował na dachu samochodu. Kiedy tak leżał na dachu, Lang w końcu zorientował się jak wrócić do normalnego rozmiaru i przeraził się tym, co właśnie doświadczył, nie chcąc już niczego więcej od skafandra i jego mocy. Lang ponownie włamał się do posiadłości Pyma, żeby zwrócić kombinezon do sejfu. Aczkolwiek, kiedy już wychodził, został złapany przez czekających na zewnątrz policjantów, po których zadzwoniła Hope van Dyne. Bez namysłu Lang zaczął się bronić, twierdząc że niczego nie ukradł, tylko zwracał coś, co ukradł wcześniej. Ta taktyka zawiodła, gdyż powinien był pominąć tą część, w której powiedział, że to on z początku okradł dom, po czym został zakuty w kajdanki i zabrany prosto do więzienia. Ucieczka z więzienia Jim Paxton wyraził swoje rozczarowanie znajdując Langa ponownie w więzieniu, kiedy on i jego rodzina wierzyli, że wrócił na ścieżkę dobra odkąd został wypuszczony z więzienia stanowego w San Quentin. Tym bardziej Lang był poirytowany, wiedząc że Paxton poślubił jego byłą żonę. Partner Paxtona, Gale, przyszedł i powiedział, że ma gościa. Kiedy Lang spytał kogo, oficer odparł jedynie, że to jego prawnik, a potem zaprowadził go do pokoju odwiedzin. Langa powitał Hank Pym, który zachował swoje tajemnice każąc mrówkom zasłonić kamerę. Pym wyjawił Langowi, że to on stał za przekrętem, podając informacje Luisowi, żeby ten przekazał je Langowi. Pym wyjaśnił, że zrobił to wszystko, żeby sprawdzić, czy wybrał właściwego człowieka na następcę Ant-Mana. Następnie Lang chciał powiedzieć, że nie chce brać w tym więcej udziału, ale Pym przekonał go tym, że pomoże mu z Cassie, jeśli zgodzi się zostać Ant-Manem. Pym powiedział Langowi, że powinien przyjąć tą drugą szansę oraz, dając mu wybór, Pym wyszedł wykorzystując mrówki do zamaskowania jego odejścia. Niedługo po odejściu Pyma, kilka mrówek odwiedziło celę Langa ze skafandrem Ant-Mana, który został natychmiast ponownie powiększony cząsteczkami Pyma, aby mógł go założyć. Utworzyły numer dziesięć i zaczęły odliczać, co powiedziało Langowi, że ma jedynie kilka sekund, żeby wdziać strój i skurczyć się do ucieczki z celi. Lang zrobił to i otrzymał gratulacje od Pyma przez radio za to, że w końcu posłuchał tego, co mu powiedział. Podążając za instrukcjami Pyma, Lang uciekł z celi przebiegając pod kratami, dokładnie wtedy kiedy przyszedł Gale i zaalarmował innych policjantów o tajemniczym zniknięciu Langa. Wydostając się na zewnątrz, Lang uciekł wybiegając przez drzwi i został powitany przez drużynę mrówek, z których jedna miała kamerę, którą Pym oglądał ruchy Langa. Lang wskoczył na grzbiet mrówki-cieśli i poleciał w bezpieczne miejsce wysoko nad ulicami San Francisco, podczas gdy departament policji desperacko go poszukiwał. Kiedy lecieli nad miastem i przyczepili się do boku jadącego radiowozu policyjnego, Lang zadał Pymowi parę pytań odnośnie mrówek, po czym w końcu stracił przytomność z powodu zawrotów głowy od szoku ze wszystkiego przez co przeszedł z nową technologią. Misja Hanka Pyma Następnego dnia, Lang obudził się w łóżku, znajdując jedynie Hope van Dyne stojącą na końcu łóżka i obserwującą go. Van Dyne wyjaśniła, że obserwowała go całą noc, ponieważ kiedy ostatni raz Lang był w posiadłości Pyma obrobił ich. Następnie Lang został zaproszony na dół na obiad i musiał unikać ognistych mrówek, których pełno było na podłodze wokół niego. Lang dołączył do van Dyne i Hanka Pyma na dole przy ich stoliku do kawy. Następnie Pym wyjawił, że to van Dyne kazała aresztować Langa za kradzież skafandra Ant-Mana i wyjaśnił, że nie myślała ona, że Lang był potrzebny w nadchodzącym skoku. Pym wyjaśnił, że obserwował Langa od obrabowania Vistacorp, gdyż czuł, że jego umiejętności się im przydadzą, podczas gdy Langa rozproszyły mrówki poruszające się po stole i wykonujące wszystkie rozkazy Pyma. W końcu postanowił zapytać o wszystko co się działo i dlaczego w ogóle tam był. Kiedy obaj zeszli na dół, Pym wyjaśnił, że kiedy pracował z T.A.R.C.Z.Ą. stworzył cząsteczki Pyma, jedna szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że były zbyt niebezpieczne i ukrył je przed światem, tworząc Pym Technologies. Pym przyjął młodego asystenta imieniem Darren Cross, który później go zdradził próbując odtworzyć cząsteczki Pyma. Pym powiedział Langowi, że Cross prawie ukończył budowę skafandra Yellowjacket, który miał potencjał zniszczyć świat. Lang zgodził się pomóc, twierdząc że czasy, kiedy był złodziejem przeminęły, jednak Pym wyjaśnił mu, że Lang musi być złodziejem i ukraść skafander Yellowjacket, zanim Cross go sprzeda. Kiedy Pym wyjaśnił, że Mitchell Carson planował kupno Yellowjacketa, Lang zasugerował wezwanie Avengers, lecz Pym odmówił; tłumacząc, że spędził lata na ukrywaniu tej technologii przed Howardem Starkiem i zaznaczając jak Tony Stark źle wykorzystał technologię tworząc Ultrona. Lang zapytał, czemu Pym sam tego nie zrobi, a on wyjaśnił, że nie był w stanie więcej używać skafandra z powodu piętna, jakie wywarł na jego ciało. Van Dyne również pytała, czy Lang nadawał się do tej roboty, doprowadzając do małej sprzeczki, aż Lang zgodził się ukraść skafander Crossowi. W zamian, Pym zatrudniłby Langa, aby ten mógł spłacić alimenty i wznowić odwiedziny u jego córki. Narodziny Ant-Mana Początek szkolenia Aby rozpocząć szkolenie, Hank Pym dał Langowi zadanie przebiegnięcia przez korytarz w kierunku zamkniętych drzwi i przeskoczenie przez dziurkę od klucza, zmniejszając się w trakcie, a następnie wykorzystać cząsteczki Pyma do powrotu do normalnego wzrostu; był to pierwszy test opanowania zmiany rozmiaru skafandra Ant-Mana we właściwym czasie. Pomimo, że Lang był pewny siebie, wielokrotnie mu się nie udawało, co mocno irytowało Hope van Dyne i Pyma. Hope była skrycie zaskoczona porażkami Langa, gdyż wierzyła, że ona poradziłaby sobie znacznie lepiej. Męcząc się testami, które otrzymywał od Pyma i Van Dyne i wciąż nie potrafiąc przeskoczyć przez dziurkę od klucza bez uderzenia w drzwi i krzywdzenia się, Lang postanowił, że wykorzysta swoje umiejętności inżynieryjne, aby samemu wzmocnić wystrój kombinezonu Ant-Mana, chcąc znaleźć sposób, aby tak go poprawić, żeby zyskać przewagę nad Darrenem Crossem, zanim wykradną mu skafander Yellowjacket. Mając to na uwadze, zabrał kostium do piwnicy w posiadłości Pyma i zaczął go rozbierać na części, żeby zrozumieć, jak dokładnie działał. Podczas gdy Lang rozmontowywał skafander i badał różne technologiczne gadżety, znalazł go i skonfrontował Pym. Lang wyjaśnił, że zamierzał poprawić regulator w kombinezonie, ale Pymo powiedział mu, że robiąc to, ryzykuje przejściem w stan subatomowy. Lang zapytał Pyma, co ma na myśli, a ten odpowiedział mu, że wszedłby do Wymiaru Kwantowego, gdzie wpadłby w pułapkę na zawsze w mrocznej części Multiwersum, zaznaczając, że znał kogoś, komu się to przydarzyło. Teraz świadomy zagrożenia, Lang zgodził się nie ruszać regulatora. Trenowanie walki Za wszystkie fizyczne części kradzieży skafandra Yellowjacket, Lang musiał się przygotować do walki ze strażnikami na drodze do kombinezonu. Został wyszkolony przez Hope van Dyne. Wyjaśniła Langowi, że nosiciel skafandra Ant-Mana musi kontrolować swoją siłę, bo w przeciwnym razie może zabić. Hope powiedziała, że nauczy go, jak się bije, ale Lang zadrwił sobie z tego, zaznaczając, że spędził w więzieniu stanowym w San Quentin trzy lata za obrabowanie Vistacorp, więc wiedział jak się bić, jako że uderzył Pączusia. Lang pozwolił van Dyne pokazać mu jak się bije, podnosząc dla niej swoją rękę, lecz ona uderzyła go prosto w twarz, aż ten upadł na ziemię. Dołączył do nich Hank Pym, który z wielkim podziwem zaznaczył, że van Dyne nie mogła się doczekać walki z Langiem, wyjaśniając że od dziecka trenowała boks tajski. Van Dyne zaznaczyła, że zaczęła trenować, kiedy zginęła jej matka, mówiąc że Pym nigdy nie powiedział jej prawdy, co do okoliczności jej śmierci. Kiedy Pym wyszedł, Lang wstał i zapytał czy van Dyne celowała w rękę, czy w twarz. Trenowali razem i żadne z nich nie hamowało swoich stylów walki, po czym Lang nauczył się, że van Dyne nie jest kobietą, którą należy lekceważyć, gdyż była lepszą wojowniczką w porównaniu do niego. Kiedy umiejętności walki Langa się wzmacniały pod wpływem treningów van Dyne, szybko stał się zarozumiały i zadrwił sobie z van Dyne, kiedy ją uderzył, jednak szybko został uciszony, kiedy van Dyne przybiła go do ziemi i wykręciła mu rękę, zmuszając go do poddania się. Lang wkrótce znalazł na sobie mnóstwo siniaków i skaleczeń, które połatał pod okiem van Dyne, która obserwowała go, kiedy ten zajmował się swoimi ranami. Lang został poinformowany przez van Dyne, że Pym chciał się z nim zobaczyć na zewnątrz posiadłości Pyma, aby poćwiczyć celność. Następnie Pym pokazał mu jego nowe dyski cząsteczkowe, zauważając że ponieważ skafander Ant-Mana nie posiadał żadnej właściwej broni, postanowił zaprojektować i zrobić je, które używałyby cząsteczek Pyma, aby albo uderzyć przedmioty, albo je powiększyć bez zabijania. Pym zademonstrował je Langowi rzucając dyskami w krasnale ogrodowe, które stały się trzykrotnie większe po kontakcie z dyskami, po czym Lang i Pym zaczęli ćwiczyć rzucanie nimi w cele, aby opanować tę umiejętność na misję. Spotkanie z mrówkami Po zabraniu go do piwnicy, Hank Pym powiedział Langowi, że kiedy wciąż uczył się jak kontrolować skafander Ant-Mana, przyszedł czas żeby poznał i nauczył się kontrolować swoich najważniejszych sojuszników na tę misję, same mrówki. Po założeniu skafandra Ant-Mana, Lang został wysłany do ogrodu w posiadłości Pyma, żeby zwiedzić tunele stworzone przez mrówki, podczas gdy Hope van Dyne i Pym będą obserwować go z boku. Kiedy był w tunelach, Lang wpierw napotkał małą, szaloną mrówkę, którą można wykorzystać do przewodzenia prądu, jak również do noszenia kamer i innych urządzeń do siedziby głównej Pym Technologies, żeby pomogły mu usmażyć systemy bezpieczeństwa, zanim Lang będzie w stanie ukraść skafander Yellowjacket. Lang z początku uznał ją za słodką i pozwolił jej na siebie wejść. Jednak kiedy pozostała część małej armii mrówek przybiegła i go otoczyła, spanikował i wrócił do normalnego rozmiaru, lekko zawstydzony, gdyż wyskoczył spod ziemi, kiedy Pym i van Dyne wciąż obserwowali wszystkie jego czyny. Następny etap szkolenia Langa zawierał spotkanie z armią latających gmachówek, które miały pomóc mu w misji zabierając go do środka. Tam ponownie został przedstawiony mrówce, która zabrała go z aresztu. Lang prawie natychmiast rozwinął silne przywiązanie do mrówki, dając jej trochę wody, a nawet nadając jej imię Wanda, co Pym pochwalił, po czym powiedział mu, że wkrótce będzie musiał opanować komunikowanie się ze wszystkimi mrówkami gotowymi do misji używając komunikatorów EMP, każąc mu rozkazać mrówkom, żeby nasypały cukru do filiżanki herbaty. Lang został przedstawiony grupie mrówek o nazwie Paraponera Clavata, o których pamiętał jak pokrywały podłogę w sypialni w posiadłości Pyma, kiedy się obudził. Kiedy mrówki podbiegły do Langa, ten znowu spanikował i użył cząsteczek Pyma, by ponownie urosnąć do normalnych rozmiarów. Na koniec, Pym pokazał Langowi wszystkie mrówki ogniste, czyli Solenopsis, których można było użyć się jako naturalnych architektów, albo transportu dla Langa przez miejsca ciasne i takie, w których ciężko się poruszać, tworząc długie struktury, jak tratwy i mosty. Lang przetestował swoje umiejętności komunikacji z mrówkami biegnąc razem ze swoją malutką armią tunelami. Planowanie misji Podczas, gdy Lang dalej próbował opanować swoje umiejętności potrzebne do misji, Hank Pym streścił mu również jak dokładnie planowali zilfiltrować siedzibę główną Pym Technologies, aby w końcu ukraść skafander Yellowjacket. Lang został poinformowany, że w siedzibie systemów bezpieczeństwa pilnują strażnicy, wyjaśniając że trzeba się będzie ich najpierw pozbyć, żeby je wyłączyć, a następnie odzyskać skafander Yellowjacket bez wykrycia. Lang słuchał uważnie, kiedy Hope van Dyne wyjaśniała mu, że skafander Yellowjacket był aktualnie strzeżony w hermetycznie zapieczętowanej kapsule i że jedynym punktem dostępu była rura, która szacunkowo miała pięć milimetrów średnicy. Lang zaznaczył, że zaczyna mu się robić niedobrze na żołądku, po czym van Dyne wyjaśniła mu, że będzie musiał kazać mrówkom wyłączyć zasilanie siatki laserowej, żeby mógł zabrać skafander i uciec w ciągu piętnastu sekund, po upłynięciu których powinno się włączyć zasilanie awaryjne, a wszystko trzeba było zrobić zanim Darren Cross w ogóle odkryje podstęp, co sprawiało że Langa martwił ten plan. Wyznanie Pyma Pomimo wszelkich prób opanowania swoich nowych zdolności, Langowi skomunikowanie się ze wszystkimi mrówkami wciąż wydawało się niemal niemożliwe, ku wielkiej frustracji Hanka Pyma. Wierząc, że ich szanse na powodzenie misji z Langiem w roli Ant-Mana są bliskie zeru, Hope van Dyne po raz kolejny udowodniła, że lepiej nadaje się do tej misji, demonstrując z jaką łatwością kontaktuje się z mrówkami. W końcu Pym kazał van Dyne przestać, co sprawiło, że spojrzała w twarz ojcu i powiedziała, że nie rozumie czemu myślał, że Lang może im w ogóle pomóc powstrzymać Darrena Crossa, po czym wybiegła z posiadłości Pyma sfrustrowana. Następnie Pym powiedział, że ich plan spełznie na niczym bez pomocy van Dyne, więc ten udał się za nią i wysłuchał od niej historii o tym, jak jej relacja z ojcem się rozpadła po śmierci jej matki, Janet van Dyne, zaznaczając że Pym nigdy nie wyjaśnił jej okoliczności jej śmierci i wysłał ją do szkoły z internatem. Kiedy van Dyne stwierdziła, że Pym wybrał Langa do roli Ant-Mana dlatego, że nie ufa jej, Lang poprawił ją, mówiąc że zrobił to dlatego, że nie chciał jej stracić tak, jak stracił żonę, zaznaczając że Pym uważał go za rozszerzalnego. Potem van Dyne przeprosiła, że kazała Jimowi Paxtonowi go aresztować, zaznaczając, że nie wiedziała wtedy, że ma córkę. Czując teraz do Langa większe przywiązanie, van Dyne oddała mu urządzenie komunikacyjne EMP, po czym pomogła mu opanować jego komunikację z mrówkami, przy czym Langowi udało się rozkazać mrówkom zakręcić monetą siłą swojego umysłu. Kiedy Lang i van Dyne wrócili do posiadłości Pyma, powitał ich Hank Pym, który powiedział van Dyne, że jej matka pracowała z nim dla T.A.R.C.Z.Y. pod kryptonimem Osa i utknęła w Wymiarze Kwantowym, kiedy ocaliła Stany Zjednoczone Ameryki przed sowieckim pociskiem. Po poznaniu prawdy, van Dyne w końcu przebaczyła ojcu i oboje się uścisnęli. Emocjonalną i intymną chwilę Pyma i jego córki przerwał Lang, komentując piękno tej chwili, niechcący ją niszcząc, po czym szybko wyszedł. Z nową pewnością w swoją drużynę, Lang skupił się na innych formach treningu, żeby przygotować się do włamania do Pym Technologies i niedługo ukraść skafander Yellowjacket. Ku jego wielkiej radości, Lang opanował skok przez dziurkę od klucza w skafandrze Ant-Mana i komunikację z mrówkami tworząc małą armię przygotowaną na infiltrację. Lang nawiązał nawet więź z mrówką, którą nazwał Wanda. W tym czasie Pym kontynuował pracę na cząsteczkami Pyma, podczas gdy Lang zakładał malutkie kamery na grzbiety mrówek, by pozwolić Pymowi i van Dyne obserwować przebieg misji w czasie rzeczywistym. Pojedynek w Nowej Bazie Avengers Przekonany, że szkolenie idzie dobrze, Hank Pym wysłał Langa na misję odzyskania wabika sygnałowego, który był trzymany wewnątrz starego budynku używanego przez Howarda Starka, twierdząc że urządzenie pomoże Langowi w odpowiedniej porze wykraść skafander Yellowjacket Darrenowi Crossowi. Okazało się jednak, że dane Pyma od dawna są przestarzałe, gdyż ten "dziwny obiekt" jakiś czas wcześniej został zamieniony na Nową Bazę Avengers, ku całkowitemu przerażeniu Langa. Pym kazał Langowi wracać do San Francisco. Zamiast tego, Lang wciąż miał postanowione, że uda się do obiektu i wylądował na jego dachu, co doprowadziło do spotkania z Falconem, który strzegł placówki. Pomimo wiary, że jego niewielki rozmiar utrzyma go w ukryciu, Lang dowiedział się, że Gogle Falcona są w stanie przybliżać na niego obraz. Lang spróbował wyjaśnić całą sytuację Falconowi, będąc uprzejmym i przedstawiając się, zaznaczając również, że jest wielkim fanem Avengersów. Falcon nie uwierzył w jego twierdzenia i spróbował aresztować Langa, co zmusiło intruza do skurczenia się. W czasie kiedy zmieszany Falcon próbował zorientować się gdzie zniknął skurczony Lang, Ant-Man wyskoczył i uderzył go w twarz, co sprawiło że Falcon aktywował swój EXO-7 Falcon, który zdmuchnął Ant-Mana z dachu. Pomimo prób ucieczki, Ant-Man szybko został znaleziony przez Falcona, który chciał go następnie zastrzelić, lecz ten ukrył się za lufą i zaczął się bronić. W trakcie walki, Lang korzystał ze skafandra Ant-Mana i swoich nowych umiejętności walki, by dotrzymać kroku Falconowi, ciągle jednak przepraszał, że musi go bić podczas potyczki. Pomimo tego, że Lang wykorzystywał swój rozmiar jako przewagi, Falcon był w końcu w stanie mocno go uderzyć, co sprawiło że cząsteczki Pyma z powrotem przywróciły mu właściwy rozmiar. Podczas gdy Hank Pym wściekle kazał mu przestać, Lang kontynuował walkę, po czym Falcon kilka razy go uderzył i wyniósł w powietrze. Aczkolwiek Lang wciąż był zdeterminowany, aby ukończyć swoją aktualną misję, jak został poinstruowany i zdołał użyć kurczących zdolności swojego skafandra, jak i technologii samego Falcona na swoją korzyść, przeciągając go po ziemi, a następnie wystrzeliwując go w powietrze. W końcu, widząc że Falcon i tak wypatrzy go w trawie, Lang wezwał Wandę, aby pomogła mu szybko dostać się do bazy, gdzie wkrótce wykradł urządzenie. Po zabraniu urządzenia, jak kazali Pym i Hope van Dyne, Ant-Man zdołał ukryć się przed Falconem i wypróbować nową taktykę, żeby go pokonać i uciec. Kiedy Falcon ponownie spróbował powstrzymać go przed ucieczką, Ant-Man skurczył się i wszedł do kombinezonu EXO-7 Falcon i spróbował go wyłączyć wyrywając z niego kable. W wyniku tego, skrzydła Falcona zaczęły się psuć, co spowodowało że rozbił się w drzwiach, a potem wyleciał z powrotem na zewnątrz, a Lang wciąż przepraszał, że krzywdzi członka drużyny Avengers. Pomimo prób Falcona okręcenia się i strzepnięcia Ant-Mana ze swojego skafandra, Falcon w końcu się rozbił i nie był w stanie znaleźć Ant-Mana, podczas gdy ten z pomocą Wandy uciekł z bazy, przy czym Falcon nalegał, żeby nie dowiedział się o tym wypadku Kapitan Ameryka. To niewielkie starcie pomiędzy nimi zrobiło na Falconie duże wrażenie, który wyszukiwał nowych i utalentowanych ludzi na nowych rekrutów do Avengers. Komplikacja planu Kiedy grupa omawiała skok, Darren Cross pojawił się w posiadłości Pyma, zamierzając zabić Hanka Pyma, ale ostatecznie zrezygnował z tego postanowienia. Nie chcąc, żeby Cross ujrzał plany, Lang kazał mrówkom je zwinąć. Cross ostatecznie wyszedł, ale zadzwonił do Hope van Dyne, żeby powiedzieć jej, że wzmacnia ochronę. W tej chwili Cross wiedział już, że Hank był poprzednim Ant-Manem i martwił się, że może chcieć ukraść skafander Yellowjacket, więc upewnił się, że zostaną podjęte takie środki bezpieczeństwa, które mogłyby wykryć nawet najmniejsze żyjątka, wliczając w to człowieka wielkości mrówki. Wiedząc, że przydałaby im się pomoc w obejściu dodatkowej ochrony, Lang, pomimo obaw Pyma, poprosił o nią Luisa, Kurta i Dave'a. Pokazał im jak działa skafander, udało mu się nawet przestraszyć ich tak, że przez chwili myśleli, że to magiczna sztuczka. Po streszczeniu planu, Scott pozwolił Hope podać im xanax, podczas gdy Hank zanudzał ich wyjaśniając naukowo działanie kombinezonu; w wyniku tego, trójka mogła spędzić trochę czasu w ciszy na resztę planu. Kradzież Yellowjacket Pomimo logistycznych zabezpieczeń ustawionych przez Darrena Crossa, ekipa wciąż zdołała zinfiltrować placówkę, podczas gdy Cross prowadził ważne spotkanie. Luis, udając ochroniarza, dostał się do magistrali wodnej w budynku i wyłączyć ją na tak długo, aż Lang i jego armia mrówek dostanie się do środka. Lang zdołał dostać się do hermetycznie zamkniętej komory, w której znajdował się skafander Yellowjacket, ale w ostatniej chwili Cross wyjawił, że jest świadomy ich planu i zamknął Langa w komorze po zabraniu z niej skafandra Yellowjacket. W jednej chwili zyskując przewagę, ochrona Darrena Crossa trzymała Hanka Pyma i Hope van Dyne na celowniku, podczas gdy on sam zganił Pyma za swoją porażkę jako mentor i naukowiec. Cross przedstawił Mitchella Carsona z HYDRY, który zamierzał zakupić skafander Yellowjacket. Następnie Cross wziął pistolet i wycelował go w Pyma, zamierzając wyeliminować swojego dawnego mentora. Rozpętała się bójka, w której Lang był w stanie uciec z komory przebijając się przez szkło i pomógł Pymowi i van Dyne w walce ze strażnikami. Pym walczył z Crossem, ale dostał kulkę w brzuch; Lang i van Dyne pobiegli na pomoc Pymowi, ale ten nalegał, aby Lang pobiegł za Crossem zanim ten ucieknie. Powstrzymanie Darrena Crossa Darren Cross próbował ewakuować się z siedziby głównej Pym Technologies prywatnym helikopterem, zabierając ze sobą zakładników. Ant-Man udał się za nim w pościg i kiedy był zajęty, Cross założył skafander Yellowjacket. Dwójka walczyła ze sobą zarówno w zwykłym, jak i skurczonym rozmiarze, przy czym broń energetyczna Yellowjacketa wyłączyła sterowanie w śmigłowcu, przez co rozbił się w basenie na tyłach domu niczego nie spodziewającej się rodziny, kiedy obaj byli skurczeni, po czym obaj wrócili do normalnych rozmiarów i kontynuowali walkę, przerażając rodzinę. Lang chwilowo wygrał bitwę używając rakietki ping-pongowej do odbicia Crossa w pułapkę elektryczną na robaki, porażając go prądem i sprawiając, że stracił przytomność. Z powodu zakłócenia porządku pojawił się Jim Paxton i pomimo prób wyjaśnień Langa, został przez Paxtona sparaliżowany, aby przestał mówić i go aresztować. Budząc się na tyłach furgonetki, Lang ponownie próbował wyjaśnić sytuację, lecz Paxton wierzył, że Lang był zwyczajnie obłąkany (skafander Ant-Mana sprawiał, że Lang wyglądał jakby postradał rozum i bawił się w przebieranki). W tej chwili komunikat radiowy ogłosił, że ktoś przetrzymuje zakładników pod adresem domu Maggie Lang. Lang wiedział, że Darren Cross obudził się i chciał wykorzystać jego córkę, żeby go dopaść. Pojedynek w domu Maggie Lang Pomimo tego, że Jim Paxton nie chciał go słuchać, Lang zdołał ponownie założyć swój hełm i skurczyć się, zrzucając kajdanki. Lang dotarł na miejsce i bitwa pomiędzy Scottem a Crossem trwała, udowadniając Paxtonowi, konkurującemu z nim o ojcostwo nad Cassie, że jest moralnie zdrowy. Lang użył kilku urządzeń, które dał mu Pym, często pudłując w Crossa zwiększając i zmniejszając losowe przedmioty, jak na przykład powiększenie mrówki do rozmiarów psa, albo zabawkowy pociąg Tomek z animowanego serialu Tomek i przyjaciele ''do rozmiarów prawdziwej lokomotywy. W końcu Lang stanął w tej samej sytuacji co Hank Pym i Janet van Dyne kilkadziesiąt lat wcześniej, kiedy nie udało mu się dostać do wnętrza skafandra Crossa, z czego Cross wyzywająco się napawał, jako że był zrobiony z tytanu. Lang zaakceptował to, że musi podzielić los z Janet i wyłączył regulator w swoim kombinezonie, kurcząc się wystarczająco bardzo, aby przeniknąć przez strukturę atomową do skafandra Crossa. Lang na stałe wyłączył wtedy Yellowjacketa i sprawił, że Cross wyparował. Wymiar Kwantowy Kiedy udało mu się wyłączyć skafander Yellowjacket i powstrzymać plany Darrena Crossa, Ant-Man odkrył, że nie przestaje się kurczyć, tak jak zakładał Hank Pym. Skurczył się do świata subatomowego, doświadczając istnienie, które wyglądało całkiem inaczej od naszego. Podczas podróży coraz głębiej do Wymiaru Kwantowego, gdzie czas i przestrzeń trwały wiecznie i z którego pozornie nie było ucieczki, Ant-Man desperacko zaczął szukać sposobu na powrót do domu, nie chcąc tkwić w tym miejscu na zawsze. Przerażona Cassie wołała go, a jej głos rozbrzmiewał po Wymiarze Kwantowym. To przywróciło mu rozum i Lang szybko obmyślił plan powrotu; umieścił jeden z dysków cząsteczkowych Pyma w regulatorze swojego skafandra Ant-Mana. Aktywując funkcję powiększenia, Lang natychmiast wrócił do normalnego świata i ponownie zjednoczył się z Cassie, po czym Jim Paxton wyraził swoje wyrazy wdzięczności za ocalenie ich życia. Wiedząc, że zostanie aresztowany, jeśli zostanie znaleziony, skurczył się znikając im z oczu, kiedy pojawiła się policja i użył światła lampki, żeby powiększyć swój cień i zasalutować jej pożegnanie, po czym wrócił do Hanka Pyma. Konsekwencje skoku Po tych wydarzeniach, Jim Paxton porzucił sprawę Langa. Kiedy Hank Pym spytał Langa o swoje doświadczenie z Wymiaru Kwantowego, ten nie mógł sobie nic przypomnieć. Pym pomyślał, że ludzki umysł nie jest w stanie pojąć niektórych rzeczy. Hope van Dyne zabrała Langa z pokoju, w którym siedział Pym, żeby ten mógł w spokoju pomyśleć o tym, że Janet van Dyne może wciąż żyć. Kiedy byli już sami na korytarzu, Lang i van Dyne pocałowali się, jednak szybko odkrył ich Pym, otwierając drzwi i widząc przed sobą jak Lang całuje jego córkę. Lang udawał niewinnego, twierdząc że to van Dyne go pocałowała; nie zaprzeczyła, jednak wyglądało to bardziej tak, jakby to on pocałował ją. Szybko skierował się do domu Maggie Lang na obiad ze swoją rodziną, a Pym wyzwał go za bycie nieudanym kłamcą, czego Lang nawet nie chciał zaprzeczyć, po czym pospiesznie odjechał. Odnaleziony przez Avengers Wieści Luisa Kilka miesięcy później, Jim Paxton zaprosił Langa na obiad z jego rodziną, żeby mógł spędzić trochę czasu z Cassie Lang, która przygarnęła mrówkę wielkości psa jako zwierzątko, w nagrodę za ocalenie ich życia. W trakcie posiłku Paxton powiedział Langowi, że nie zostanie aresztowany, gdyż uznano, że to błąd w systemie spowodował jego wcześniejsze wypuszczenie. Lang osobiście podziękował Paxtonowi za ten czyn, wiedząc że naraził on swoją własną karierę, ale Paxton nalegał, że jest szczęśliwy, że może pomóc ojcu Cassie. Podczas obiadu, Lang otrzymał telefon od Luisa, który chciał się z nim spotkać. Kiedy Lang spotkał się z Luisem, z którym byli także Dave i Kurt, przypomniał sobie, że w jego łańcuchu kontaktów ktoś poinformował go, że Falcon szukał Langa, gdyż był pod wrażeniem jego umiejętności, których użył w ich krótkiej walce i teraz chciał zwerbować go do Avengers. Lang zapytał Luisa, co powiedział swojemu kontaktowi, a ten wyjaśnił, że przyznał się do znajomości z Ant-Manem, ku wielkiemu przerażeniu Langa na tę wiadomość. Zwerbowany przez Kapitana Amerykę Lang został zwerbowany przez Clinta Bartona, jako rezultat rozpadu drużyny, spowodowanego Protokołami z Sokovii, by wspomógł Steve'a Rogersa i jego ekipę. Lang przybył do Berlina vanem i został przedstawiony Kapitanowi Ameryce i reszcie drużyny, okazując dużą dozę podekscytowania z powodu spotkania z między innymi Rogersem i Scarlet Witch. Podziękował Rogersowi za wybranie jego pomocy w tej potyczce, domyślając się, że Rogers miał pewnie wiele innych opcji. Lang przeprosił Sama Wilsona za walkę, którą przeprowadzili; Wilson nie był zły, uznając walkę za dobre przesłuchanie i stwierdził, że to by się nie powtórzyło. Rogers powiedział Langowi, że działają wbrew prawu, ale Lang nie odmówił udzielenia pomocy. Następnie Rogers wyjaśnił, że mieli znaleźć Zimowych Żołnierzy, których miał uwolnić Helmut Zemo i że muszą i powstrzymać zanim zasieją chaos na całym świecie. Starcie Avengers Kiedy Iron Man i jego ekipa znaleźli Kapitana Amerykę na lotnisku Leipzig-Halle, a sytuacja rozwinęła się, kiedy Spider-Man zabrał tarczę Kapitana, Ant-Man wykorzystał zaistniałą w tej sytuacji kłótnię, by zakraść się i ukraść tarczę, przy okazji kopiąc Spider-Mana w twarz, po czy dumnie wręczył tarczę z powrotem jej właścicielowi. Podczas gdy Iron Man i inni członkowie jego drużyny ruszyli na Rogersa i jego zespół, włącznie z Hawkeye'em i Zimowym Żołnierzem, Lang stanął twarzą w twarz z Czarną Wdową, zaznaczając, że naprawdę nie chciał jej skrzywdzić. Dwójka bez względu na to zaczęła walczyć, a Ant-Man skurzył się i spróbował wykręcić rękę Wdowy za jej plecy, ta jednak aktywowała Ukąszenie Czarnej Wdowy, które odrzuciło Langa do tyłu, a ona sama pobiegła naprzód. Doganiając Kapitana Amerykę, Ant-Man znalazł jak mu się zdawało kontener z wodą i skurczył go, po czym przekazał go Rogersowi i powiedział, żeby rzucił w niego jednym z dysków cząsteczkowych Pyma. Rogers tak zrobił i kontener wrócił do swoich rozmiarów wyjściowych i spadł na War Machine i Czarną Panterę. Kontener jednak wybuchł przy zderzeniu, ku wielkiemu zdziwieniu Langa, który przeprosił Kapitana za swój błąd, po czym wykonali pospieszny odwrót. Ponownie dołączając do Falcona i Scarlet Witch pośród innych członków ekipy Kapitana Ameryki, Ant-Man spróbował dobiec do Quinjeta, żeby uciec, lecz ich drogę zastąpił Vision, zmuszając dwie wrogie drużyny do stawienia sobie czoła. Wykonując polecenia przywódcy, Ant-Man udał się za swoimi kolegami z drużyny, kiedy ruszyli przed siebie i wdali się w zacięte starcie przeciw różnym bohaterom, którzy dołączyli do drużyny Iron Mana, wspierającej Protokoły z Sokovii, podczas którego Ant-Man znów zmierzył się z Czarną Wdową. Po odejściu od Czarnej Wdowy, Ant-Man dołączył do Hawkeye'a i obaj postanowili pozbyć się wrogiego lidera, aby zyskać potrzebną im przewagę w walce. Ant-Man usadził się na strzale rozpryskowej Hawkeye'a, zgodził się i został wystrzelony w powietrze, chcąc przejąć kontrolę nad skafandrem Iron Mana, unikając strzałów z jego rękawicy, po czym przeleciał między jego palcami i dostał się do środka kombinezonu, żeby spowodować liczne szkody. Kiedy dostał się już do skafandra, Lang wykorzystał swoją mechaniczną wiedzę, aby wielce uszkodzić liczne systemy broni w kombinezonie, drwiąc z Tony'ego Starka, kiedy ten panikował i starał się zrozumieć co się dzieje, twierdząc, że jest sumieniem Starka. Ant-Man kontynuował misję uszkodzenia skafandra tak bardzo, jak to tylko możliwe, jednak Iron Man w końcu rozkazał F.R.I.D.A.Y. użyć systemu gaśniczego kombinezonu, żeby wyrzucić z niego intruza. Atak Giant-Mana Podczas gdy walka trwała dalej, Hawkeye zaznaczył, że jeśli nie wydarzy się coś drastycznego, ten pokaz będzie trwał w nieskończoność. Kapitan Ameryka zgodził się z nim, a Falcon poprosił ekipę o odwrócenie uwagi. Lang uznał, że ma pewien pomysł, ale testował go tylko raz w laboratorium i doprowadziło go to do nieprzyjemnego stanu. Rogers nie sprzeciwiał się, wiedząc że wyczerpują mu się opcje, i pozwolił Langowi wykorzystać jego dystrakcję. Ant-Man dostał zastrzyku adrenaliny, kiedy skoczył na plecy War Machine i użył skafandra, by powiększyć się do monstrualnych rozmiarów, dzięki którym górował nad lotniskiem i złapał nosiciela za nogę, śmiejąc się maniakalnie z sukcesu. Lang zasiał szok i chaos w drużynie Iron Mana, sprawiając że wszyscy byli zbyt zajęci nim, żeby zobaczyć jak Rogers ucieka. Siejąc chaos po całym lotnisku, aby rozpraszać wrogów, Lang rzucił War Machine, po czym wyrwał skrzydło pobliskiego samolotu. Następnie spróbował zaatakować Czarną Panterę; jednak został oszołomiony przez War Machine, który strzelał mu koło twarzy ładunkami wybuchowymi. W tym czasie, na pole bitwy wrócił Vision i uderzył Langa, po czym przeleciał przez niego, próbując zatrzymać Rogersa przed ucieczką, blokując mu drogę. Podczas gdy Scarlet Witch pomagała Rogersowi przejść koło Visiona, Lang został otoczony przez Iron Mana, War Machine i Spider-Mana, z których wszyscy współpracowali, żeby go pokonać, jak tylko mogli. Biorąc inspirację z filmu ''Imperium kontratakuje, Spider-Man użył swoich pajęczych działek do związania nóg Langa i sprawiając, że stracił równowagę, po czym Iron Man i War Machine powalili go na ziemię. Chociaż Giant-Man został pokonany, jego pokaz zapewnił dokładnie takiej dystrakcji, jakiej Rogers i Zimowy Żołnierz potrzebowali, by uciec, przejmując kontrolę nad Quinjetem i odlatując z pola walki. Po tym jak jego waga została wykorzystana przeciw niemu, Lang zaakceptował swoją klęskę. Będąc już zmęczonym, Lang użył skafandra i wrócił do swoich rozmiarów, mówiąc, że chwilkę się zdrzemnie po tym bolesnym doświadczeniu. Więzień na Raft Po starciu Avengers, Lang, Clint Barton, Wanda Maximoff i Sam Wilson zostali złapani, wraz ze skafandrem Ant-Mana, i zabrani do Raft, gdzie zostali uwięzieni pod rozkazem Thaddeusa Rossa za zniszczenie lotniska i pomoc Kapitanowi Ameryce, Zimowemu Żołnierzowi i Falconowi. Kiedy odwiedził ich Tony Stark, Lang powiedział, że Hank Pym miał rację mówiąc, że nie wolno ufać Starkom. Ku wielkiej frustracji Lang, lider Avengers zapytał Langa kim w ogóle jest, obdarzając go zmieszanym i zbywającym wzrokiem, po czym poszedł pomówić z Wilsonem. Ucieczka z Raft Następnie Lang został zmuszony kontynuować swój wyrok w Raft, wybijając rytm na krześle; aczkolwiek Rogers przeniknął do więzienia i uwolnił jego, Clinta Bartona, Sama Wilsona i Wandę Maximoff z cel, a Lang odzyskał skafander. Pomimo, że byli ściganymi zbiegami, Rogers powiedział Starkowi, że gdyby kiedykolwiek potrzebował ich pomocy, wystarczy poprosić. Lang wkrótce wrócił do swojej córki w San Francisco, wiedząc że jest poszukiwany za sprzymierzenie się z Rogersem i wraz z Bartonem zawarli układ z rządem, że zostaną w areszcie domowym na dwa lata, zamiast powrotu do Raft. Aby zapobiec zabraniu skafandra, Lang poinformował władze, a później Pymowi i van Dyne, że zniszczył go, choć w rzeczywistości go skurczył i wysłał Luisowi na przetrzymanie. W areszcie domowym Spędzanie czasu z Cassie Kiedy został zauważony przez rząd, Lang został skazany na dwa lata aresztu domowego, a następnie trzyletni okres próbny, w trakcie którego nie wolno mu było kontaktować się z Hankiem Pymem i Hope van Dyne. W wypadku nie dotrzymania warunków, miał zostać zamknięty w więzieniu federalnym na dwadzieścia lat. W czasie dwuletniego aresztu domowego, Lang ponownie mocno zbliżył się z rodziną, zwłaszcza z Cassie, a także był jednym z założycieli firmy konsultacyjnej X-Con Security Consultants z Luisem, Kurtem i Dave'em. W swoim domu Lang bawił się z Cassie w zabawę, w której miał odnaleźć mikroskopijny skarb. Używając udawanej mapy, przechodził przez wszystkie przeszkody, korzystając ze wskazówek Ant-ona, prosząc też Luisa o pomoc w przejściu przez udawane lasery. Kiedy osiągnął swój cel, zaskoczył go widok trofeum "Dla najlepszej babci", pytając dlaczego zostało ono wybrane jako skarb. Cassie odpowiedziała, że dla niej jest to skarb, i że chciałaby je zanieść do szkoły, by je pokazać kolegom, lecz Langowi nie spodobał się ten pomysł. Mówiąc, że trofeum jest bardzo ważne, Lang postanowił, że je zatrzyma, na co Cassie się zgodziła. Przeszkodził im Luis, który powiedział Langowi, że w jego domu znajduje się mnóstwo kamer przemysłowych, ale Lang odparł, żeby nie martwił się o ich ilość, póki są one konieczne. Po skończeniu rozmowy, Lang i Cassie udali się na schody oklejone kartonami, po czym zjechali na Ant-oinette przez pokój i na podwórko, rozbijając się o płot. Po rozbiciu, Cassie powiedziała Langowi, że chciałaby się skurczyć do niewielkich rozmiarów, na co Lang odpowiedział, że bycie malutkim jest bardzo fajne. Luis wrócił, by powiedzieć, że wychodzi do pracy, pomimo tego, że nie ma do tego nerwów. Mówiąc Luisowi, żeby się nie martwił, Lang odkrył, że jego czujnik na kostce był poza terenem jego domu po przebiciu płotu, przez co przyjechało do niego FBI, by sprawdzić co się stało. Kiedy FBI spostrzegło sygnał, dom Langa został przeszukany. Lang powiedział Jimmy'emu Woo, żeby nie martwił się o incydent, gdyż nie zamierzał wywoływać sygnału. Kiedy Cassie zapytała Woo o powód jego wizyty, Lang usłyszał objaśnienie Protokołów Sokovii, i że miał kłopoty przez pomoc Kapitanowi Ameryce. Lang sarkastycznie obraził wyjaśnienie Woo, ale przyjął to jako komplement. Następnie Woo zapytał Langa o możliwy kontakt z Hakiem Pymem i Hope van Dyne, lecz dowiedział się, że w ogóle nie próbował się z nimi komunikować. Po ścierpieniu kolejnego przeszukania od FBI, Cassie została odebrana przez Maggie Lang i Jima Paxtona oraz obiecał jej, że kiedy za trzy dni skończy się jego areszt domowy, pójdzie z nią na lody, wykonując kolejną sztuczkę z kartami do gry przed jej odjazdem. Jako że miał cały dom dla siebie, Lang spędził resztę dnia grając na perkusji, w kręgle, ucząc się mikroiluzji, śpiewając karaoke, czytając książkę Gwiazd naszych wina i robiąc ptaki z papieru w swoim pokoju. Podczas swojej regularnej kąpieli, Lang doświadczył snu, w którym ujrzał siebie ponownie w Wymiarze Kwantowym, po czym przybrał ciało Janet van Dyne w jej wspomnieniach, w których znalazła małą dziewczynkę w czerwonej komodzie. Zaskoczony wizją, Lang zbudził się ze snu, poszedł do pokoju i niewytłumaczalnie zadzwonił w tej sprawie do Pyma, korzystając z tajnej komórki, nikt jednak nie odebrał, więc zostawił wiadomość. Porwany przez Hope W nocy po jego odpoczynku, Lang oglądał w telewizji film Menażeria, jedząc płatki, jednak mucha użądliła go w szyję, przez co stracił przytomność. Po krótkim śnie, Lang zbudził się na miejscu pasażera w vanie i zobaczył van Dyne siedzącą koło niego jako kierowcę. Potem Lang spytał ją, czy jest to sen, na co ona odparła pytając, czy widział jej matkę we śnie. Po chwili Lang zdał sobie sprawę z tego gdzie się znajduje i spanikował, myśląc że ściga go FBI. Van Dyne pokazała mu, że monitor, który był na jego kostce został zdjęty i że jest bezpieczny, ale zarówno ona jak i Pym byli na niego wściekli, że uczestniczył w starciu Avengers w Niemczech, gdyż sprawiło to, że musieli oni stać się zbiegami, jako że skafander Ant-Mana, który był pogwałceniem Protokołów Sokovii, został przez nich stworzony i należał do nich, przez co musieli zerwać łączność z Langiem. Kiedy dotarli do przenośnego laboratorium, Lang zauważył ogromną strukturę, którą budowały mrówki, co według Pyma i van Dyne jest portalem do Wymiaru Kwantowego, którego pierwowzór powstał jeszcze, kiedy Pym pracował dla T.A.R.C.Z.Y.. Kiedy kontynuowali rozmowę, Lang powiedział, że zniszczył skafander Ant-Mana w razie jakichś podejrzeń, co jednak było kłamstwem, co wielce przeraziło Pyma. Gdy przepraszał dalej, Lang wspomniał o śnie, którego doświadczył przed wykonaniem do niego telefonu. Kiedy Pym i van Dyne zauważyli jego wspomnienie o śnie, Lang opowiedział o tym, jak wcielił się w Janet van Dyne, która z radością bawiła się w chowanego i znalazła małą dziewczynkę ukrytą w komodzie. Po opowiedzeniu o swoim śnie, Pym i Hope w końcu złączyli wątki, że Janet może wciąż żyć w Wymiarze Kwantowym. By ukończyć portal, nadal potrzebowali składnika, który miał zapobiec przegrzaniu go. Kiedy Pym i van Dyne wychodzili z laboratorium, Lang powiedział im, żeby nie mieszali go do swojego planu, bo w przeciwnym razie skończy w więzieniu. Kiedy Hope van Dyne wyjaśniła mu, że odwiezie go do domu, Lang wysłuchał Pyma, który powiedział, że splątanie nie potrwa długo i że muszą działać szybko. Lang zapytał wtedy, czy nie mógłby się schować w laboratorium, jednak w tej samej chwili skurczyło się i kazano mu się ubrać w to, co przyniosła mu van Dyne. Aby dostać się do składnika, pojechali nowym vanem z kolekcji samochodów Pyma, aby przypieczętować układ z Sonnym Burchem. Ant-Man i Osa Pierwsze spotkanie z Duchem Kiedy dotarli do Oui, van Dyne ujawniła, że zakupiła od Burcha, handlarza na czarnym rynku, części, których potrzebowała z Pymem do stworzenia portalu do Wymiaru Kwantowego. Aczkolwiek, van Dyne przybrała do tego celu nowe imię, Susan, a Burch wspomniał, że poznał jej prawdziwe i jej związek z Hankiem Pymem, a potem zmusił ją do oddania mu pieniędzy. Van Dyne ostatecznie zostawiła pieniądze, ale szybko założyła skafander Osy i odzyskała części do portalu w walce. Po tym, jak van Dyne się udało, pojawiła się postać znana jako Duch i wyzwała ją do walki o części do portalu. Van Dyne przegrywała, lecz Lang nie miał przy sobie skafandra, więc Pym dał mu prototyp kostiumu. Ant-Man przybył na miejsce walki i pomógł Osie w pokonaniu Ducha. Zdołała ona jednak pokonać i ukraść przenośne laboratorium Pyma, w którym znajdował się cały sprzęt. Żeby dowiedzieć się, gdzie jest laboratorium i co się w ogóle wydarzyło, Lang zasugerował udanie się do Biura Konsultantów Bezpieczeństwa X-Con. Luis powiedział, że chodzą słuchy o kimś, kto umie przechodzić przez ściany, i że jest to ta osoba, którą widzieli w restauracji. Potrzebowali pomocy i chociaż mu się to nie podobało, Pym miał dawnego kolegę z T.A.R.C.Z.Y., który mógłby pomóc. Spotkanie z Billem Fosterem Lang zdał sobie sprawę, że musiał niedługo wrócić do domu, żeby FBI nie dowiedziało się, że złamał areszt domowy. Pym i van Dyne nalegali, że muszą odzyskać laboratorium, gdyż to był ich jedyny sposób na odnalezienie Janet i ocalenie jej z Wymiaru Kwantowego. Trójka dowiedziała się, że nadajnik w laboratorium Pyma został wyłączony, przez co została im tylko jedna opcja. Niechętnie i z żalem odwiedzili dawnego partnera Pyma, do którego ten chował urazę, Billa Fostera, w jego biurze akademickim. Foster powiedział Langowi, że pracował kiedyś z Pymem nad projektem G.O.L.I.A.T.H., zanim Pym zdyskredytował go i zerwał stosunki partnerskie. Lang zauważył kilku agentów federalnych kręcących się po kampusie i podejrzewał, że trójka musiała zostać rozpoznana. Z ledwścią udało im się uniknąc aresztowania, a Foster doradził im, jak wykorzystać regulator w jednym ze skafandrów Pyma do namierzenia laboratorium. Pym zauważył, że jedynymi kombinezonami z nieuszkodzonymi regulatorami był ten nowy, którego używał Lang i ten, którego używał w Niemczech, który obiecał, że zniszczył. Lang wyznał, że właściwie nie zniszczył drugiego kostiumu, lecz trzymał go w bezpiecznym miejscu w razie nagłego wypadku w trofeum, które dała mu Cassie. Jednak dowiedzieli się, że Cassie zabrała trofeum do szkoły na pokaz, co zmusiło Langa i van Dyne do zakradnięcia się do szkoły i ukradzenia skafandra z trofeum. W trakcie pobytu w szkole, regulator Langa się zepsuł, przez co zwiększał się i zmniejszał do losowych rozmiarów, po czym utknął przy wzroście ucznia szkoły podstawowej. Uciekli ze szkoły i użyli regulatora, żeby namierzyć przenośne laboratorium Pyma w siedzibie Ducha, gdzie znów pozbawiła ich przytomności. Kiedy trójka się ocknęła, Duch okazał się być Avą Starr, córką innego byłego partnera Pyma, Elihasa Starra, który zginął w wypadku, który nastąpił podczas próby odtworzenia tunelu kwantowego Pyma po zostaniu zdyskredytowanym i zwolnionym z projektu. Ten sam wypadek zabił matkę Avy, a ją samą uczynił kwantowo niestabilną. Oznaczało to, że była w stanie przechodzić przez ściany i znajdować się w kilku rzeczywistościach na raz, jednak odcisnęło to na niej piętno: jej moce były ciężkie do opanowania, powodowały ogromny ból i mogły ją ostatecznie zabić, jeśli nie wyleczy się z nich w najbliższym czasie. Foster wynalazł sposób wykorzystania pól energii kwantowej, aby tymczasowo zanegować jej moce na krótki czas, jednak nie były one już tak skuteczne, więc Starr uznała, że musi zebrać energię kwantową Janet, aby się wyleczyć, nawet gdyby to oznaczało śmierć kobiety. Pym nie chciał na to pozwolić i spowodował dystrakcję, dzięki której trójka zdołała po raz kolejny uciec z laboratorium. Teraz kiedy byli w posiadaniu brakującej wcześniej części, Pym i van Dyne byli w stanie otworzyć stabilną wersję tunelu kwantowego, pozwalając Janet wysłać pełną wiadomość tymczasowo przejmując ciało Langa. Poprzez niego pomogła im zdobyć dokładne współrzędne, aby odnaleźć ją w Wymiarze Kwantowym, ale ostrzegła ich, że mieli zaledwie kilka godzin zanim niestabilny wymiar rozdzieli ich na wieki. Lang został wtedy ostrzeżony przez Luisa, że Burch skontaktował się z FBI w związku z miejscem pobytu Langa, przez co był zmuszony uciec do domu, aby federalni znaleźli go wciąż w areszcie domowym. Spławienie Woo Po otrzymaniu ostrzeżenie od Luisa, Lang wrócił do domu tak szybko, jak tylko mrówki były w stanie go tam zabrać, ale zdążył jeszcze zostać skarcony przez van Dyne i Pyma za ponowne narażanie ich. Widząc, że federalni już się zjawili, Lang wszedł do łazienki, która znajdowała się na najwyższym piętrze. Kiedy Cassie tam weszła szukając go, Lang wrócił do normalnych rozmiarów i poprosił ją, żeby powiedziała Jimmy'emu Woo, że bardzo źle się czuje. Szybko przebierając się w piżamę, Lang udawał, że wymiotuje, kiedy usłyszał, że Woo wchodzi po schodach na górę. Woo bezzwłocznie odjechał, gdyż nie znalazł dowodów na złamanie aresztu domowego przez Langa. Później, Cassie powiedziała mu, że potrzebuje partnera, który krył by jego tyły, mając na myśli siebie. Jednak Lang odpowiedział jej, że nie chce, żeby była ona częścią niebezpiecznej części jego życia. Powiedział jej, że van Dyne byłaby dla niego idealną partnerką. Cassie zgodziła się z nim, mówiąc że do siebie pasują. Pościg za przenośnym laboratorium W tym czasie, Hope van Dyne i Hank Pym zostali złapani przez agentów federalnych, kiedy zmniejszyli przenośne laboratorium. Agentowi Stoltzowi udało się je odzyskać, ale został zabity przez Ducha, która sama je zabrała. Lang wykorzystał wyszkolone mrówki, żeby pomóc van Dyne i Pymowi wydostać się z federalnej bazy. Stworzenia zaprowadziły trójkę do miejsca, gdzie znajdowało się laboratorium, a Luis dołączył do nich jako wsparcie. Lang, van Dyne i Pym odnaleźli laboratorium i wykorzystali mrówki, aby wyłączyć maszyny, żeby Duch i Bill Foster nie byli w stanie dostać się do Wymiaru Kwantowego. Następnie wywabili Ducha na zewnątrz, pozwalając Pymowi dostać się do środka. Ant-Man, Osa i Luis poczekali na Ducha. Lang nagle został przez nią zaatakowany i dwójka zaczęła walkę. Jednak skafander Ant-Mana wciąż źle działał powodując, że nie był w stanie uciec. Pym w tym czasie zdołał dostać się do Wymiaru Kwantowego, pozwalając pozostałym zmniejszyć laboratorium i z nim odjechać. Lang zdołał uciec i spotkał się z Osą i Luisem we wcześniej ustalonym miejscu. Podczas jazdy, van Dyne zauważyła Sonny'ego Burcha, który nadjeżdżał ze swoimi najemnikami, rozpoczynając pościg po ulicach San Francisco. Następnie Lang dołączył do nich w vanie, kiedy więcej najemników podjechało na motocyklach. Van Dyne kazała Luisowi jechać, podczas gdy ona poszła na tyły, żeby samemu rozprawić się z najemnikami. Potem Lang i Luis roznili vana, przez co Starr im uciekła, jednak Burch wciąż jechał za laboratorium, teraz w posiadaniu Ducha. Van Dyne wkrótce znalazła Starr i spróbowała odebrać laboratorium, rozpoczynając walkę. Lang poszedł jej na pomoc, zostawiając Luisa w tyle, skacząc na przód ciężarówki. Skafander Langa znowu uległ awarii, przez co urósł. Uderzył wtedy Starr w twarz, niszcząc jej maskę i pozwalając van Dyne odebrać laboratorium. Lang spróbował zatrzymać ciężarówkę, co udało mu się zrobić. Następnie użył jej, żeby przedostać się przez ulice i dotrzeć do Burcha. Następnie Lang i van Dyne udali się na pomoc Luisowi, przy czym Osa zajęła się najemnikami, a Lang laboratorium. Lang, który wciąż był w olbrzymiej formie, rozbił samochód Burcha, a następnie zaczął go ściać pieszo, ale nie był w stanie go złapać ze względu na swoje rozmiary. Burch udał się na prom, a Lang spróbował go dalej gonić, wzywając mrówki, które po kolei były zjadane przez mewy. Był w stanie dostać się dalej na jednej mrówce, jednak ta też została zjedzona, przez co spadł do wody. Następnie znowu się powiększył i popłynął w kierunku promu. Potem wynurzył się i zabrał Burchowi laboratorium. Jako że był powiększony zbyt długo, zaczął tracić przytomność, więc spróbował zwrócić laboratorium van Dyne, aby mogła je powiększyć, aby Pym mógł wyjść z Wymiaru Kwantowego z Janet van Dyne. Zdołał postawić laboratorium na ziemi, kiedy przyjechali van Dyne i Luis. Van Dyne zauważyła, że Lang tracił przytomność, więc poszła go uratować zanim spadnie do wody. Podpłynęła do niego i naprawiła regulator, dzięki czemu się skurczył, co pozwoliło jej go uratować. Zabrała Langa na powierzchnię, gdzie odzyskał zwykły rozmiar. Odzyskał przytomność i dwójka pocałowała się. Ant-Man i Osa powiększyli laboratorium i weszli do środka, po czym wyłączyli maszynę Billa Fostera, dając Hankowi Pymowi i Janet van Dyne wystarczająco czasu, żeby wydostać się z Wymiaru Kwantowego. Van Dyne w końcu na powrót zjednoczyła się ze swoją matką. Potem Janet zauważyła problem Starr i położyła na niej swoją rękę, stabilizując ją i powstrzymując przed dalszym zanikaniem. Wszyscy wyszli na zewnątrz i zabrali przenośne laboratorium. Znowu wolny Wyposażenie W skład wyposażenia Ant-Mana wchodzą: kombinezon, hełm, cząsteczki Pyma, płyty wiórowe i partykuła eksplozji Pyma. Dzięki swojemu kostiumowi podczas zmniejszania się za pomocą preparatu Pyma, Lang nie zmienia się w kroplę krwi. Kostium ma trzy przyciski: zmniejszający, wracający do normalnej postaci i powiększający. Występowanie * Ant-Man ** Ant-Man (2015) ** Ant-Man i Wasp (2018) * Kapitan Ameryka ** Wojna bohaterów (2016) * Marvel's Ant-Man - Scott Lang: Small Time Infinite Comic ** Marvel's Ant-Man - Scott Lang: Small Time Infinite Comic #1 (2015-02-03) jako Scott Lang Kategoria:Postacie (Ant-Man) Kategoria:Postacie (Ant-Man i Osa) Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Avengers Kategoria:Postacie (Avengers: Koniec gry) Kategoria:Postacie z komiksów Kategoria:Postacie z filmów Kategoria:Brązowe włosy Kategoria:Zielone oczy Kategoria:Podróżujący w czasie Kategoria:Naukowcy